A New Destiny
by SariMuun
Summary: The Starlights and their princess land on a planet already claimed and must now face the consequences if they want to stay there
1. Prologue

A New Destiny - Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me.  
  
  
"Wake up Seiya-no-baka," a curt voice snapped in the ear of the sleeping Starlight.  
  
Seiya opened his eyes blearily to see a golden-haired, green eyed goddess standing by his bed. "Wha?" he asked intellegently before smothering a yawn.  
  
"Get your ass out of bed," the goddess snapped.  
  
'Wait a minute! That voice is VERY familiar,' Seiya thought, snapping instantly awake as he recognized the voice. He looked up at her. "Amara?" he asked in disbelief. 'Something is different about her.'  
  
"Get up," Amara said, looking back over her shoulder nervously.  
  
'She's wearing a dress! And her hair is LONG,' Seiya realized as he clombed out of bed. 'What happened to her?'  
  
Amara grabbed Seiya's hand once he was dressed and dragged him out into the hall, her stride long and fast, even in her high heels and long skirt.  
  
"Where are we -?" Seiya started to ask.  
  
"Keep quiet," Amara hissed over her shoulder. She paused at the entrance to another hallway, looking down each end of it before hurrying down to an open door at the end of it, pulling Seiya with her.  
  
Seiya entered the room and found Yaten, Taiki, and Kakyuu-hime with Michelle, Trista and Darien. "What's going on here?" he demanded.  
  
Kakyuu-hime gave Seiya a nervous smile. "The Guardian Spirit of our new planet does not appreciate us settling here without asking," she said.  
  
Seiya looked around the crumbling mansion they'd found, the only building that was mostly intact on the whole planet. "But nobody else could live here," he said.  
  
"Do you remember the ruins of a palace we found here when we arrived?" Kakyuu-hime asked.  
  
Seiya nodded.  
  
"That's where the Guardian Spirit of this planet lives. She will let us and our people live here, but only if one of you marries her reborn daughter," Kakyuu-hime explained.  
  
"And who is her daughter?" Yaten asked. 


	2. Chapter One

A New Destiny - Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: See Prologue  
  
"Who is her daughter?" Yaten asked.  
  
The Senshi from Earth looked at each other and didn't say anything.  
  
Amara looked at the the Three Light. "I am."  
  
"WHAT?!!!?" the Starlights yelled while Kakyuu-hime just looked surprised.  
  
"You and your people settled on my home planet of Uranus. My mother, the Queen, isn't very happy that you didn't ask her permission first," Amara said calmly.  
  
"One of us has to marry YOU?!" Yaten yelled incrediously.  
  
"I'm not happy about it either," Amara said, her green eyes flashing. "But I am willing to do whatever is necessary to protect my planet, my kingdom and YOUR people. Are you?"  
  
Seiya, Yaten, Taiki and Kakyuu-hime looked at each other at Amara's question, not saying a word.  
  
"You have an hour to decide who it will be," Amara said and left the room, Michelle, Trista and Darien watching.  
  
~*~  
  
Amara walked towards her once beautiful castle. "Wake up Uranus. Wake up Castle Miranda. I'm home," she whispered.  
  
At once, a golden glow enveloped the castle and spread out across the planet, returning all the buildings to their former, gloriously grand state and the planet to a lush, green, blue and gold paradise.  
  
"Welcome home Daughter," a ghostly voice said as Amara stepped inside the gleaming palace hall.  
  
Amara curtsied. "Mother," she said to the beautiful, transparent woman before her.  
  
"It has been so long since I last saw you. You have grown up to be a beautiful young woman. Have you visited your father's home yet?" the Queen asked.  
  
"No. Not yet. The time has not yet come when visiting the Sun is allowed. Or safe," Amara said.  
  
The Queen nodded. "The time is drawing nearer when your cousin Serenity and Prince Endymion will marry," she said with a smile. "I wish I could be there to see it."  
  
"You'll at leasst be able to see my wedding though. Unwanted as it is," Amara said somewhat bitterly.  
  
The Queen tilted her head, almost as if she were listening to someone. "They have chosen your betrothed from the Silver Millenium to be your husband," she said. She gave Amara a soft smile. "He always was a handsome and dashing young man with his wild black hair and lively blue eyes. Much wilder than his older brother Endymion."  
  
Amara's eyes widened. "They chose Seiya-no-baka?!" she gasped. Then the rest of her mother's words sunk in. "I was betrothed to Endymion's younger brother, who happens to be reborn as Seiya Kou? He was a woman until a year ago!" she yelled in disbelief.  
  
The Queen looked at her daughter. "I can't believe that you don't remember. You two were so much in love. Enve though you didn't get along at all at first," she said. "In fact, you hated each other."  
  
'Must be a family trait,' Amara thought sarcastically, her eyes wide as she looked at her mother. 'That also describes the relationship I have right now with Seiya-no-baka. We absolutely hate each other. But I don't think that will change this time around. He's still in love with Serena,' she thought. She cleared her throat when she saw her mother looking at her strangely. "I want to set Kakyuu-hime as Regent here," she said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have to stay on Eearth to protect Serenity. Once she and Endymion are married and the building of Crystal Tokyo has begun, I will return to claim my place on the throne. But until then, Kakyuu-hime will rule in my place," Amara explained.  
  
The Queen nodded. "A wise choice. She seems to be a fairly competent ruler from what I have observed," she said. She and Amara spoke for a few moments longer when she noticed movement behind her daughter. "Prince Endymion. Princess Michelle. Princess Trista. It is good to see you again. And Prince Seiya. Prince Yaten. Prince Taiki. Kakyuu-hime. Welcome. I am Queen Augusta, former ruler and Guardian Spirit of this planet and mother to Princess Amara," she said, nodding her head regally. She looked at Kakyuu-hime. "My daughter has appointed you as Regent to rule in her place. I will ensure you do a good job."  
  
Kakyuu-hime was bewildered, but she curtsied respectfully to Queen Augusta, then to Amara. "I will do my best," she said.  
  
Amara nodded in reply, looking at Seiya thoughtfully.  
  
Seiya returned Amara's stare, his thoughts racing. He had heard everything the Queen and Amara had said, having followed Amara, and was still reeling from all that had been revealed.  
  
"The wedding will be in two weeks," Queen Augusta said. "It will give you time to prepare for your life together onEarth as husband and wife."  
  
"I hope it will be a marriage in name only," Yaten said.  
  
Queen Augusta smiled. "It will be a complete marriage. Amara will need a daughter to inherit the throne after her. And that means children."  
  
Amara and Seiya both swallowed nervously and looked at each other. They hadn't even gotten used to the idea that they were going to be married to each other and now there was talk of children? 'What have I gotten myself into?' they each wondered.  
  
*****************************************************  
AN: I came up with the idea for this story after noticing for the millionth time how much Darien and Seiya look alike. So I thought, why not make them brothers in a past life? And since Amara and Seiya are my favorite Sailor Moon couple, the two of them just HAD to be betrothed in Seiya and Amara's past lives. Let me know what you think. And please remember that this is just a fanfic and not at all real, so flames aren't needed. 


	3. Chapter Two

A New Destiny - Chapter Two  
  
Serena gave a happy shout when she heard the news of Seiya and Amara's upcoming wedding from Darien. "Those two are perfect for each other!" she exclaimed.  
  
Darien personally thought that Amara and Seiya were going to kill each other within an hour of being married, but he didn't tell his beloved about his thoughts. They would only upset her and he liked to see her happy.  
  
"They are?" Lita asked Serena in disbelief.  
  
"Amara and Seiya together? They'll kill each other before theend of their wedding day," Raye said.   
  
"I do have to admit that it does seem likely that they will kill each other just like Raye said," Amy said, looking up from her book.  
  
Mina remained silent, looking at the arguing couple. 'Serena's right. They were meant to be together. As the Senshi of Love, I can tell,' she thought.  
  
"I think they are perfect for each other," Serena said again. "If you'll remember, Darien and I absolutely hated each other when we first met and look at us now!"  
  
"I don't think they're quite the same Serena," Darien said.  
  
"But you and Darien were also destined to be together Serena," Amy said.  
  
"Who's to say that Amara and Seiya weren't also destined to be together?" Mina asked.  
  
That shut Amy, Lita, Raye and Darien up.  
  
~*~  
  
Amara stormed out of the arcade and went to her motorcycle, grabbing her helmet and pulling it on.  
  
Seiya ran after Amara, determined not to let her go before they had finished their arguement. He jumped on the seat behind her as she started to pull out into traffic, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly.  
  
Amara's eyes narrowed at Seiya's actions,but she didn't say anything, just picked up speed, weaving through the afternoon traffic of downtown Tokyo.  
  
Seiya flattened himself against Amara's back at the increase in speed, his long black ponytail whipping in the wind behind them. 'She's going to get us killed!!' he wailed mentally.  
  
Amara eventually pulled to a stop by the beach, tearing off her helmet and tossing it to the ground beside her bike. She strode out onto the sand, her long strides easily carrying her down to the surf.  
  
Seiya quickly followed Amara once he had recovered from the wild ride, pausing only to kick off his shoes and socks so the sand wouldn't get into them. "We have to talk about it sooner or later Amara," he called as he made his way over to her.  
  
Amara glared at Seiya over her shoulder. "There is nothing to talk about. It doesn't matter anyways," she said.  
  
Seiya shook his head before he grabbed Amara's arms. "It does matter. I told you about my past. Why won't you tell me about yours?" he asked.  
  
Amara's green eyes flashed. "Let go of me," she growled.  
  
Seiya shook his head. "I won't," he said. "Not until you tell me." He could see that Amara still wouldn't talk, so he pulled her closer and kissed her, his first kiss.  
  
Amara's eyes snapped open as wide as they could go at the touch of Seiya's lips on hers. 'My first kiss,' she thought. As she closed her eyes, her planetary symbol flashed on her forehead and a deluge of memories flooded the minds of both of them.  
  
~~ memories ~~  
  
"Princess Amara, I would like for you to meet your betrothed, Prince Seiya of Earth. He is the younger brother of Prince Endymion," Queen Augusta said, drawing her daughter forward to meet a young, dark-haired boy.  
  
Princess Amara, only seven years old, warily eyed the boy. "Your Highness," she said slowly, curtsying.  
  
"Your Highness," Prince Seiya said, giving a small bow. His blue eyes studied the young girl in front of him. 'She's pretty enough. For a girl,' he thought.  
  
~*~  
  
"Princess Amara! What happened to you?" a courtier asked as a bedraggled and dirty Princess Amara entered the throne room, leaves and clumps of mud falling to the floor behind her.  
  
"I refuse to spend another minute with that insufferable pretty boy!" Princess Amara cried, her nine year old body trembling with anger.  
  
"I never wanted to be here in the first place!" Prince Seiya shouted as he followed Amara.  
  
"I never asked you to come! Mother did!" Princess Amara shouted in Prince Seiya's face.  
  
Prince Seiya's face turned red and he opened his mouth to shout something back.  
  
"That is enough!" Queen Augusta cried angrily as she got off her throne and advanced on the two children. "I have had it with you two and your arguing! I am having the two of you locked in my daughter's chambers until you can get along."  
  
Princess Amara and Prince Seiya were horrified by Queen Augusta's words.  
  
"You can't do that Mother!" Princess Amara cried.  
  
"I can and I will. Go now!" Queen Augusta cried and a servant dragged the two children from the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Princess Amara walked down a garden path during her visit to Earth, her thoughts far away. She closed her eyes as the winds of Earth swirled around her, tugging at her skirts in greeting.  
  
Prince Seiya was walking along a seperate path in the gardens when he came upon Princess Amara. He hadn't seen her in four years and almost didn't recognize her. "Princess Amara?' he called.  
  
Princess Amara's eyes snapped open and she whirled around to see who had spoken. "Prince Seiya," she said in greeting, giving a small curtsy.  
  
Prince Seiya walked forward and took one of Princess Amara's hands and brought it to his mouth for a kiss as he bowed. "It has been a long time," he said. "You've grown extremely beautiful since the last time I saw you."  
  
Thirteen year old Princess Amara blushed at the compliment. "And you have grown handsome enough to rival your brother," she said in return.  
  
Prince Seiya blushed. He was only twelve years old, after all, and looked up to his older brother. "Thank you," he said.  
  
Princess Amara nodded and looked away. "The Earth is very lovely," she said, looking around her.  
  
"It is," Prince Seiya agreed, looking at the Urainian princess.  
  
~~ end of memories ~~  
  
Amara gasped and pushed away from Seiya, breaking the kiss, breathing hard. She stumbled back a few steps, her eyes wide.  
  
Seiya was breathing hard as well, his mind racing. 'Queen Augusta wasn't lying. She was telling the truth,' was all he could think. The memories had startled him. 'At least I found out about some of her past. Our past,' he thought, looking at Amara. "You saw them too," he said. It wasn't a question.  
  
"It doesn't matter. The memories change nothing," Amara snapped, recovering her composure.  
  
"You were cute as a kid," Seiya said. He grinned when Amara glared at him. "well, you were," he said, following Amara to the bike. "When did your hair get so long? It's almost as long as Trista's."  
  
"It happened overnight. The same night your princess and your people landed on my planet," Amara replied curtly, tossing her spare helmet to Seiya. She picked up her own helmet and pulled it on.  
  
"How come you don't cut it?" Seiya asked, catching the helmet.  
  
"Because it just grows right back," came the sharp reply.  
  
"Cool," Seiya said, fingering Amara's long braid after he'd put on his helmet and climbed on behind her. 


	4. Chapter Three

A New Destiny - Chapter Three  
  
disclaimer: see prologue  
  
'Tomorrow is my wedding day,' Amara thought with a sigh as she lay on her bed. She, the rest of the Outers, the Inners, Serena and Darien had arrived on Uranus earlier that night so they could relax before the wedding the next morning. There would be another wedding on Earth, of course, so that they would be legally wed (somehow Amara didn't think that people would believe her if she said she'd married Seiya on Uranus) with records to prove it. 'What will my fans think of this marriage? What will his fans think of it?' she wondered.  
  
Michelle slipped into her cousin's bedchamber and watched her. 'Poor Amara. She wasn't ready to settle down yet and now that's what she's being forced to do,' she thought, her blue eyes filled with sympathy at Amara's plight.  
  
'Everything has been planned out for me and Seiya. Get married here tomorrow morning. Party til it's time to consummate the union. GO back to Earth and get married there. Honeymoon in Hawaii. Come back and live together in the penthouse apartment. Go to school til graduation. What happened to being free to choose?' Amara asked herself. 'If I could escape this, I would. But I can't. This marriage has to happen so Kakyuu-hime and her people will have a home.' A lonetear trickled down her cheek and she wiped it away angrily.  
  
"Nervous about tomorrow?' Michelle asked as she approached the bed.  
  
"Of course not. I only have to get married to somebody I can't stand and spend the rest of my life with him, not to mention giving him my body. What is there to be nervous about?" Amara asked sarcastically as she sat up.  
  
"I'm so sorry Amara," Michelle said softly and hugged her cousin.  
  
Amara returned the embrace and kissed the top of Michelle's head. "It's not your fault Michelle," she said.  
  
Michelle sighed. "You weren't ready to settle down yet. You didn't have a choice. That's what I'm sorry for Amara. You've lost your freedom," she whispered.  
  
"I'll survive somehow," Amara said. 'I always have,' she added silently.  
  
~*~  
  
In another part of the palace, Seiya paced his chambers restlessly. 'Tomorrow I marry Amara,' he kept thinking.  
  
"Calm down Seiya," Taiki said as he walked into the room. "Amara won't kill you."  
  
"That's not what I'm worried about," Seiya said.  
  
"Then what are you worried about?" Yaten asked as he joined them.  
  
"The wedding night. The fact that I'll be spending the rest of my life with somebody who dislikes me intensely," Seiya said and resumed his pacing.  
  
"Maybe Darien can help with the first one. The second one you'll have to deal with on your own," a blushing Taiki said and left to get Darien.  
  
Darien's face turned bright red when he heard what Seiya needed his help with. 'I should have known. They were born women so of course Seiya wouldn't understand the guy's side of it,' he thought as he kicked Taiki and Yaten out of the room so he could explain the male version of the birds and the bees to Seiya.  
  
~*~  
  
"Rise and shine Amara!" Mina chirped as she bounced into Amara's chambers, the rest of the Senshi following at a calmer pace.  
  
"Why do I have to get up this early?" Amara asked as Lita pulled her out from under the covers. She smothered a yawn as she stood, rumpled from a restless and mostly sleepless night in bed.  
  
"Cause you need to get ready for the wedding," Raye replied as she eyed Amara critically.  
  
"What are you talking about? A quick shower, toss on the dress and veil and away I go," Amara said, dreading what would happen next.  
  
The girls shook their heads and began to list all the things neccessary for Amara to do to get ready for the wedding.  
  
Amara looked back at the bed longingly as she was dragged off to the baths.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Dedicated to WindGoddess and all the others who have waited very patiently for me to update this fic! 


End file.
